


Чувственные данные

by Akrill, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Кэмерон понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы отличить Чейза, которого она на самом деле знала, от того, которого, как ей казалось, она знала. Одиннадцать моментов их отношений на протяжении большой части сериала.Доктора Кэмерон играет Дженнифер Моррисон - Эмма Свон в OUaT.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Robert Chase
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Чувственные данные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sense Datum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751386) by Fiendfyres. 



> Доктора Кэмерон играет Дженнифер Моррисон - Эмма Свон в OUaT.  
> 

I.

Их первая встреча незначительна. Из первого знакомства она узнала, что он работает на Хауса около шести месяцев, и уже сделала вывод, что он богат. Собственно, ничего другого она не замечает, потому что во время сеансов дифференциальной диагностики Чейз полностью деловой и профессиональный, а во все остальное время — тихий и безразличный. Безусловно, она готова ответить ему тем же.

Так проходят первые несколько недель, и в один прекрасный день у них появляется десятилетний пациент с самым странным перечнем симптомов из всех, которые Кэмерон когда-либо видела. Хаус набрасывается на дело с огромным интересом, который не имеет ничего общего с пациентом и всецело связан с головоломкой. Два дня пролетают в бешеной круговерти анализов и возможных диагнозов. Кэмерон все еще не вполне привыкшая видеть пациентов, балансирующих на грани смерти из-за неизвестной пока еще болезни, и неподтвержденные методы лечения, лихорадочно просматривает карту и историю болезни, в попытке отыскать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно. И вздрагивает, заметив, что завтра у мальчика день рождения.

Мальчик — Марк — слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться, но все же он широко улыбается, когда его койку обступают родители и старшая сестра, держащая в руках охлажденный ванильный пирог. Все знают, что мальчику не удастся сейчас угоститься своей долей пирога, но все же церемония что-то да значит. Кэмерон топчется за дверью палаты интенсивной терапии, наблюдая за торжеством со слезами на глазах и легкой улыбкой. Она заходит внутрь только когда замечает отсутствие свечей.

— В сувенирном магазине внизу закончились свечи, — поясняет мать семейства.

Кэмерон колеблется, но все же предлагает сбегать в ближайший магазин, который находится примерно в квартале отсюда, чтобы принести им свечи. Родители с благодарностью соглашаются. Кэмерон спешит обратно в офис, чтобы захватить свое пальто и бумажник.

Хаус сидит в своем кабинете, кидает свой красный мячик и вертит в руке трость, размышляя над диагностической загадкой. Чейз сидит за столом в конференц-зале и просматривает карты пациентов. Он поднимает на нее глаза, и Кэмерон объясняет, что собирается сделать. Она спрашивает, не хочет ли он присоединиться.

— Если мальчик умрет, ему будет все равно, были ли на его торте свечи, — несколько раздраженно отвечает Чейз, возвращаясь к картам.

Кэмерон подавляет волну раздражения.

— Да, — терпеливо отвечает она, — но сегодня день его рождения. Он заслуживает счастливо провести время с семьей, даже если болен.

Чейз пожимает плечами, не поднимая глаз от документов. Кэмерон надевает пальто и роется в кармане в поисках бумажника. Она знает, что не стоит продолжать этот разговор, потому что они не спали два дня и все раздражены. Но все же продолжает.

— Что? — начинает она. — Тебе не кажется, что дни рождения важны? Или ты злишься из-за того, что не получил большой подарок на свой десятый день рождения, и думаешь, что все остальные тоже не должны его получить?

Чейз поднимает голову, и теперь в его взгляде сквозит сталь.

— Когда мне исполнилось десять, — говорит он, — для меня устроили мою собственную тематическую вечеринку в честь дня рождения.

«Ну и придурок», — думает Кэмерон, выбегая из комнаты, мысленно засовывая это наблюдение на задворки сознания, в папку, которую она назвала «Роберт Чейз».

II.

Форман присоединяется к ним примерно через полгода, и знакомство с ним проходит гораздо более дружелюбно. Он более открытый и готов явно противостоять Хаусу. Раньше Кэмерон чувствовала себя почти глупо, будучи настолько враждебной по отношению к человеку, который оказывался прав чаще, чем ей удавалось подсчитать. Чейз не помогал, ведь он редко не соглашался со своим боссом. Форман же казался полной его противоположностью, и было огромным облегчением видеть, что кто-то еще занимает позицию, схожую с ее.

Это один из тех дней, когда случай настолько сложный, что кажется невозможным поставить диагноз. Уже поздно, и сквозь бодрость, вызванную кофеином, начинает просачиваться истощение. После бесчисленных теорий и бесчисленных анализов Кэмерон находится в полном недоумении относительно того, что бы это могло быть. Как и все остальные. И, конечно, Хаус не желает признавать поражение. Он раздражителен и вспыльчив со всеми живыми существами поблизости, и, прежде чем уйти к себе в кабинет, приказывает им разойтись по домам.

Кэмерон беспомощно смотрит на Чейза и Формана, которые в свою очередь тоже смотрят на нее. На мгновение воцаряется тишина, а затем Чейз встает, закрывает свои копии карт и складывает их в стопку.

— Что ты делаешь? — Кэмерон в замешательстве смотрит на него.

— Иду домой, — бормочет Чейз. — Ты слышала Хауса.

— Он не это имел в виду, — Кэмерон чувствует себя ошеломленной и почти возмущенной. — Ты просто собираешься уйти...

— Ты думаешь, мы можем сделать что-нибудь еще? — Чейз зажимает папки под мышкой, свободной рукой опираясь на дверь. — Думаешь, пара часов местного рабства что-то изменят?

— Да, — свирепо отвечает она, пристально глядя на него. — Это возможно.

— Тогда оставайся, — просто отвечает Чейз и уходит.

Взгляд Кэмерон задерживается на его профиле, пока он проходит за стеклянной стеной, скрываясь за поворотом коридора. Потом она поворачивается к Форману, который сидит, удивленно подняв брови.

— Лентяи есть лентяи, — бесстрастно произносит он, снова перенося все внимание на свои карты. — Они работают не больше, чем обязаны. Давай еще раз просмотрим эти файлы. Должно быть, мы что-то упустили.

Кэмерон бросает взгляд на пустое место, где совсем недавно сидел ее товарищ по команде. «Ну и придурок», — думает она, прежде чем вернуться к делу.

III.

Она знает, что Чейз переживает из-за своей ошибки, поэтому она предпринимает обдуманные шаги, чтобы попытаться все исправить. Из-за этой ситуации с Воглером напряженность в офисе нарастает, и она ненавидит тот факт, что все вокруг ведут себя, как пубертатные дети, и пытается сдержать их шалости. Она ненавидит то, что Хаус играет в эту глупую игру, из-за чего их точка зрения искажается. Сделав глубокий вдох, она заходит внутрь.

Чейз сидит за столом, слегка сгорбившись, запустив руки в волосы. Даже издали ей заметно, что его взгляд направлен в пространство, а не на новую — правильную — ангиограмму, лежащую перед ним на столе. Она откашливается, чтобы привлечь внимание Чейза.

— Я поговорила с Хаусом, — произносит она, подходя ближе. — Он сказал мне, что не собирается тебя увольнять.

Чейз смотрит на нее с недоверием.

— И зачем ты это сделала?

Впервые с момента принятия решения, она чувствует себя неуверенно.

— Я подумала, что это может помочь. Я знала, что ты волнуешься, и...

Кэмерон замолкает, замечая пляшущую в его глазах ярость, и чувствует, как в ответ на это гнев поднимается внутри нее.

— Я просто пыталась помочь, — оправдывается она.

— Ну, не стоило, — отрезает Чейз. — Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты не совала свой нос куда не следует.

В ответ Кэмерон складывает руки на груди и сердито смотрит на него.

— Тебя даже не волнует, что пациент мог умереть из-за твоей ошибки, не так ли? Все, о чем ты беспокоишься, это уволят ли тебя.

Чейз отворачивается от нее, выражение его лица жесткое, и на нем не заметно отрицания.

— Верь во что хочешь.

— Хорошо, так я и поступлю, — бормочет Кэмерон, разворачиваясь на каблуках, чтобы выйти из кабинета.

«Что за придурок», — с отвращением думает она, решив больше никогда не заступаться за него.

IV.

Прошло больше полугода с того момента, и сначала Кэмерон не могла поверить, что кто-то мог скрывать все это так долго. Она гордится тем, что улавливает даже тонкие намеки на эмоциональное состояние людей, и отказывается верить в то, что полностью пропустила это. Особенно потому, что речь идет о человеке, с которым Кэмерон была близка физически, пусть в тот момент и была под метом. Какое-то время она размышляет, пропустила ли эти знаки потому, что они были хорошо спрятаны, или же их просто раньше никогда не было.

Кэмерон загоняет его в угол, когда они вместе работают в лаборатории, и ему некуда бежать.

— Мне жаль слышать о твоем отце, — тихо произносит она, глядя на Чейза через стол.

Он удивленно поднимает глаза, и что-то меняется в выражении его лица.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, снова глядя на свою текущую работу.

Кэмерон предполагает, что он считает, будто ей больше нечего сказать, и поэтому ждет пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я слышала, что похороны были в Мельбурне. — Кэмерон внимательно наблюдает за ним.

Чейз отворачивается, избегая ее взгляда.

— У тебя никогда не было свободного времени, чтобы приехать туда.

— Ты закончила констатировать факты? — Чейз поворачивается к ней, и то, что взгляд его жесткий, видно даже за синими очками.

Кэмерон ощущает, как в ней просыпается сочувствие.

— Почему ты не поехал? — мягко спрашивает она. — Может он и не был лучшим, но все же он был твоим отцом...

— Ты ж у нас все знаешь, да? — отвечает Чейз. — Хочешь получить ответ? Я ненавидел его, и у меня не было никаких причин туда ехать. Теперь ты счастлива?

Кэмерон опешила:

— Как ты вообще можешь такое говорить? Он мертв, а ты...

— Очевидно, я ублюдок, — отвечает Чейз. И возвращается к своему компьютеру, когда раздается громкий звуковой сигнал. — Положительный результат на ботулизм, — бормочет он, отправляя результаты на печать. — Покажу Хаусу.

К тому моменту, как он выходит из лаборатории, каждая капля сочувствия к нему, имевшаяся у Кэмерон, уже испарилась. «Придурок», — думает она, глядя на свои образцы тканей и сдаваясь.

V.

Когда Кэмерон впервые слышит об ударе, она почти на сто процентов уверена, что причина в том, что Чейз побежал к Триттеру и Хаус узнал об этом. Уже после того, как она слышит о правильном диагнозе, — разве она не видела тот же самый проблеск понимания в зеленых глазах вместо темно-синих? — и Чейз пытается не дать Хаусу разрубить девушку пополам, Кэмерон задается вопросом, должна ли она чувствовать облегчение или же стыд. Обе эти эмоции смешиваются внутри нее вместе со странным дежа вю, потому что она уже видела такое раньше. За исключением того, что в прошлый раз это был Хаус, а на этот раз — Чейз, и она не может не задаваться вопросом, кто будет следующим.

Стыд побеждает, когда она приходит в офис на следующий день и видит Чейза. Мгновение она стоит, не в силах пошевелиться, лишь смотрит разинув рот на свежий, отвратительно-бордовый синяк, который выглядит ужасно нелепо на бледной гладкой коже. Чейз отворачивается, заметив, что она пялится на него, и прячется за газетой.

Кэмерон размешивает кофе и делает глоток. Она не совсем уверена в том, что должна сказать.

— Ты, эээ... — она замолкает, когда Чейз поворачивается к ней, — ну, знаешь, зашел к врачу? Он выглядит весьма болезненно.

Чейз одаривает ее тонкой мимолетной улыбкой, больше похожей на гримасу.

— Я в порядке.

Кэмерон усаживается на свое место и пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты не в порядке. Хаус ударил тебя! Он перешел черту...

— Кэмерон, — прерывает ее Чейз, голос которого странно спокоен. — Все в порядке. Тебе не нужно все время говорить об этом.

Она колеблется, немного сбитая с толку.

— Я не понимаю. Если бы ты захотел, ты мог бы сделать так, чтобы Хауса уволили за это. Ты мог бы устроить так, чтобы его лицензию отозвали. Ты мог бы...

— Побежать к Триттеру? — продолжает за нее Чейз, слегка наклонив голову. — Да, это похоже на логичное развитие событий, не так ли?

Кэмерон решает немного нажать:

— Ты в самом деле так о нем заботишься?

Чейз хрипло, горько смеется.

— Поверь мне, это не имеет к нему _никакого_ отношения. Мне безразлично, даже если он проведет следующие двадцать пять лет в тюрьме. Я знаю лишь, что не буду тем, кто отправит его туда. Мне нравится моя работа.

Впервые Кэмерон задумывается о том, что, возможно, Чейз не всегда искренен, потому что в этот раз она не может заставить себя поверить ему.

VI.

— Хаус уволил меня, — Чейз произносит это таким блеклым голосом, что слова будто остаются висеть в воздухе.

Кэмерон пялится на него, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, добавив к словам тот факт, что Чейз держит в руках все свои вещи.

Она не думала о том, что никогда больше не увидит его, по крайней мере, не всерьез. Конечно, за последние несколько недель она часто об этом мечтала. Но теперь это стало реальностью, и теперь Кэмерон знает его лучше, чем когда-либо, знает, что бы она о нем ни думала, он все же волнуется о своей работе и о Хаусе. И зная все это, она пытается приглядеть за Чейзом, уверить, что это не его вина, потому что на его месте хотела бы, чтобы кто-то уверил ее.

— Все в порядке, правда, — серьезно произносит Чейз.

И Кэмерон понимает, что он расстроен, но пытается прийти в себя.

— Получить эту работу — лучшее, что когда-либо со мной случалось. Во всех смыслах. А потерять ее? Думаю, это... тоже будет хорошо.

Кэмерон спешит оттуда со всех ног, потому что последний кусочек головоломки встал на место, и она не знает, что и думать. Она вспоминает все те моменты, когда Чейз казался ей враждебным и неприятным, когда она клялась себе, что ни за что не влюбится в него. Кэмерон думает о последних нескольких месяцах и гадает, которые из них были просто фасадом. Потому что если она ошибается, то идет на риск, а это не тот риск, на который она готова была почти все это время.

До сих пор. Кэмерон обнаруживает, что стоит перед его домом, ужасно нервничая, потому что такой прыжок веры требует мужества, которое ей не удавалось собрать долгое время, и она уже не уверена, что это мужество у нее есть.

Чейз открывает дверь, и когда Кэмерон теряет себя в великолепном порыве этого прыжка веры, она рада, что все же смогла это сделать.

VII.

Именно вид заявлений о приеме на работу, валяющихся повсюду в его квартире, укрепляет решимость Кэмерон. Некоторые из бумаг он только начал заполнять, другие уже почти закончены — за исключением списка рекомендателей. Она знает, потому что прошло уже более двух недель, а он даже не попытался разобраться с вопросом рекомендаций; это заставляет ее думать, что, возможно, на самом деле он не стремится разобраться, а может просто _не хочет_ стремиться. Четыре года — солидный срок для того, чтобы застрять в привычной колее, откуда сложно выбраться. Кэмерон задается вопросом, не является ли это для него более тяжелым, чем для большинства, из-за того, что дело касается _Хауса_ , а его либо легче всего отпустить, либо сложнее всего.

Когда они с Чейзом приезжают к нему домой после чудесного вечера, предвкушая чудесную ночь, она перебирает заявления, пылящиеся на его столе. Ей требуется минута, чтобы собраться с духом и начать разговор:

— Я тут подумала...

Чейз поворачивается к ней, закончив с развешиванием верхней одежды.

— Да неужели? — дразнит он.

— Ага. Я сегодня разговаривала с Кадди, — она делает глубокий вдох, — в приемном покое есть вакансия. Я получила от нее предложение.

Его улыбка на секунду искажается. На мгновение Кэмерон кажется, что она ошиблась. Это возможно, ведь она начинает верить, что ошибалась так, как раньше и представить себе не могла. В этот момент она собирается выпалить: «Все в порядке, я хочу отказаться», однако что-то в глазах Чейза меняется, и она вовремя останавливает себя.

— О, э, — он сглатывает и отворачивается. — Я полагаю, это хорошо.

В любое другое время Кэмерон восприняла бы это как знак неодобрения. Но не в этот раз, потому что она совершенно уверена, что не нафантазировала себе облегчение, звучащее в его голосе, и то, как он слегка расслабился, поворачиваясь обратно. Она подходит к нему и улыбается, и сердце ее переполняют чувства, когда он улыбается в ответ.

VIII.

Когда раздался звонок, и она узнала, что Чейза нужно подвезти, Кэмерон в любом случае уже собиралась отправиться домой в предвкушении спокойных выходных. Она паркуется у нужного бара и заходит внутрь. Воздух в баре густой от едкого дыма и алкоголя, и ей приходится напрягать зрение, чтобы разглядеть белокурый затылок.

Чейз так пьян, что едва может стоять на ногах, и Кэмерон удивлена. Она обнимает его за плечи и выводит на улицу, пошатываясь в попытке добраться до машины. Она везет их обратно в его квартиру, потому что так выйдет быстрее, и потому что на его месте предпочла бы страдать от неизбежного ужасного похмелья в собственной постели.

Кэмерон ведет Чейза к дивану и помогает лечь, откидывая волосы с лица. Выйдя на кухню, она наливает стакан воды, а затем опускается на колени рядом с диваном и легонько подталкивает Чейза, помогая ему подняться, чтобы не захлебнуться.

— Прости, — произносит он, глотая воду.

Кэмерон никогда в жизни не видела его таким пьяным.

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе произносит она. — Почему ты так много выпил?

— Я... Я не знаю, — невнятно бормочет Чейз. — Моему отцу это бы не понравилось. Он терпеть не мог, когда мама так много пила. Поэтому он и ушел.

Внутренне вздрогнув, Кэмерон осознает, какой месяц на дворе. Она привязывает это событие к месяцу, потому что Чейз так и не сказал, когда именно умер его отец, а она сама так и не осмелилась спросить. Но дата достаточно близко, и Кэмерон чувствует, как волна печали и нежности захлестывает ее.

— Прости, — снова бормочет он, когда она забирается на диван и укладывается сверху, стараясь не причинить ему боль.

Кэмерон обнимает Чейза, и он утыкается лицом в ее шею.

— Все в порядке, — повторяет она. — Это не твоя вина. Он не возненавидит тебя. Он не ненавидит тебя.

Чейз икает.

— Тогда почему он не сказал мне, что умирает? Почему он не... — фраза обрывается на середине, переходя во что-то, подозрительно напоминающее всхлип.

Через некоторое время Чейз засыпает, и Кэмерон крепко прижимает его к себе, обдумывая ответ. Хотела бы она знать, почему ей так больно видеть, как сильно это на него влияет.

Она удивляется тому, что когда-то могла думать иначе.

IX.

Она поднимает глаза, когда он ковыляет через дверь, закрывает ее за собой и делает глубокий вдох. Он выглядит изможденным и измученным.

— Привет, — Кэмерон с любопытством смотрит на него. — Все в порядке?

— Привет, — отвечает Чейз с вымученной улыбкой. — Да, да, я... просто устал.

Кэмерон знает, что дело не только в этом, но пока молчит. Она уже научилась никогда не принимать все сразу за чистую монету, особенно когда дело касается Чейза. Она пододвигается и похлопывает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. Кэмерон притворяется, что не замечает, как Чейз плюхается рядом, и как обнимает ее за талию, наклоняясь ближе.

Когда Кэмерон поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Чейза, сначала он охотно отвечает. И лишь когда она толкает его на спину и принимается расстегивать ремень, Чейз колеблется. Кэмерон останавливается и садится, разглядывая его покрасневшее лицо, на котором написана неловкость.

— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что случилось? — спрашивает она, слегка наклонив голову к плечу.

— Прости, — Чейз делает глубокий вдох. — Просто... сегодня была операция на девятилетней пациентке. Она не справилась... Она умерла на операционном столе. Мы пытались запустить сердце снова и снова, но это не сработало.

Кэмерон молча ждет, и он продолжает:

— Она была... пациенткой Хауса. Я говорил ему, что это не сработает, что ее шансы ничтожно малы. — Чейз горько улыбается. — Наверное, я так и не научился говорить ему «нет».

Кэмерон наклоняется вперед, чтобы целомудренно поцеловать его в губы.

— Никто не умеет говорить ему «нет». Если бы ты сам не согласился, он бы все равно заставил Кадди втянуть тебя в это.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Чейз. — И знаю, что веду себя глупо. Пациенты все время умирают...

— Это не значит, что мы к этому привыкнем, — перебивает она с легкой улыбкой. — И это не значит, что мы _должны_ привыкать.

Чейз выглядит немного более жизнерадостным, но Кэмерон знает, что его это все еще беспокоит. Поднявшись на ноги, она достает из шкафа пару дисков с фильмами, а из холодильника — мороженое, потому что знает, как важно просто на время забыть.

X.

Она просыпается от особенно холодного сквозняка и дрожит. Когда вытянутая рука встречается с такой же холодной пустой второй половиной кровати, Кэмерон открывает глаза.

Выйдя в гостиную, она сталкивается с удивительным зрелищем: ковер перед искусственным камином покрыт грудой открытых папок и карт пациентов, а Чейз лежит на животе, подперев голову рукой, и жадно вглядывается в них. Кэмерон почти уверена, что именно эти папки Чейз принес домой ранее этим вечером, и бросил на ближайший стол.

— Так вот чем ты занимаешься, когда исчезаешь среди ночи, — поддразнивает она, подходя ближе.

— О, привет, — Чейз перекатывается на спину и смотрит на нее с широкой, хоть и усталой улыбкой. — Извини, я просто работал.

— Вернись в постель, — Кэмерон берет его за руку и медленно тянет. — Слишком холодно, чтобы работать.

Свободной рукой Чейз почесывает затылок, смущенно глядя на свои папки.

— Боюсь, что все же придется. Просто у меня завтра действительно непростая операция. Я просто хотел убедиться, что готов...

Кэмерон не знает, как он это делает. Она и глазом не успевает моргнуть, — а уже прошел час, как они обнимаются, сидя у камина, пока Чейз пытается объяснить ей все тонкости предстоящей операции. Наконец, опомнившись, она тащит его в постель.

XI.

Кэмерон спешит в его квартиру после работы. Пару месяцев назад Чейз подарил ей ключ, так что она заходит сама, чтобы успеть все подготовить. Быстро закончив последние приготовления и черкнув записку, она напоследок окидывает взглядом проделанную работу, включает телевизор и устраивается на диване в ожидании.

Когда она слышит щелчок замка, в котором поворачивают ключ, Кэмерон тут же выключает телевизор и бежит прятаться в коридоре. Она слышит, как Чейз открывает дверь и заходит в гостиную, слышит его удивленный возглас, когда он замечает результат ее усилий: ленты серпантина и воздушные шарики развешаны по стенам, на обеденном столе расположился огромный и притягательный шоколадный торт, а рядом с ним подарок, завернутый в яркую оберточную бумагу и украшенный бантом.

Кэмерон выглядывает из-за занавески. Чейз подходит к столу и поднимает ее записку. «Мне так жаль, что я не смогу приехать сегодня. Наслаждайся своим днем рождения и за меня тоже, хорошо? С любовью, Эл.» Кэмерон смотрит, как Чейз пару секунд стоит неподвижно, потом комкает записку в кулаке и отворачивается от стола. Сняв пальто, он включает телевизор и плюхается на диван.

Именно такого поведения она и ожидала, и все же это удивляет ее.

Кэмерон подкрадывается к дивану незамеченной благодаря громкости телевизора, и прямо в ухо Чейзу кричит «сюрприз!», прежде чем громко рассмеяться. Она не может перестать хихикать, пока Чейз сжимает ее в объятиях и падает вместе с ней на диван, и щекочет ее до тех пор, пока она не начинает задыхаться. Она останавливается только в тот момент, когда он прижимается к ее губам в поцелуе, таком глубоком и страстном, что по его окончании Кэмерон требуется пара секунд, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем она снова может говорить.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — говорит Чейз.

Он не перестает улыбаться с тех пор, как увидел ее, и она улыбается в ответ.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Кэмерон, игриво оседлав его и наклоняясь для еще одного поцелуя. — С днем рождения.

Позже, когда они уже съели б _о_ льшую часть торта и снова устроились рядом на диване, Кэмерон пытается вспомнить, о чем она думала. Она верит, что в этот раз не напортачит, потому что прошло уже так много времени, и теперь она лучше знает его.

— Твои родители отмечали твой день рождения, когда ты был ребенком? — спрашивает она, серьезно глядя ему в глаза.

Еще пару месяцев назад выражение его лица было бы отстраненным, словно закрытым ставнями. Теперь же Чейз смотрит на нее открыто, с теплотой. Кэмерон не знает, в том ли дело, что их отношения продвинулись дальше, или в том, насколько он изменился, или насколько изменилась она, а, может, все вместе. Она лишь знает, как сильно рада этому.

— Много раз, — отвечает Чейз, позволяя Кэмерон прижиматься к нему. — За исключением того, что чаще всего отца не было рядом, а мать изрядно напивалась к концу вечера. Правда, потом я получал отличные «извиняющиеся» подарки.

Кэмерон обнимает Чейза за шею, притягивая его ближе.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Не стоит, — шепчет он ей в волосы, — тебе не о чем жалеть.

Если бы он сказал ей это хотя бы пару недель назад, она бы с ним не согласилась. Однако в этот момент она думает, что, возможно, это утверждение все же довольно близко к истине.


End file.
